Sus verdaderos sentimientos
by Titanthetys
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se preguntaron qué sucedería si Akari se enterara sobre los sentimientos de su hermana? ¿Le correspondería?... ¿Saldría huyendo e intentaría evitar a toda costa a su querida hermana mayor? Esta historia está basada en esa pregunta. Éste el primer fanfic que me atrevo a terminar y subir aquí...espero les guste mi modo para describir las cosas, y disfruten la historia.


Sus verdaderos sentimientos

Era una tranquila tarde de vacaciones, akari se encontraba en su hogar mirando la tele junto con su hermana; pues no había nada mejor que hacer, pero aunque para la pequeña niña representara una tarde normal, para su hermana mayor, Akane, representaba una gran oportunidad para admirar a su pequeña hermana, después de todo, se apresuró a cancelar los planes que tenía con otras personas al escuchar a su hermana menor decirle:

"Hermana, hoy no tengo nada que hacer… ¿Te gustaría que pasáramos la tarde nosotras dos para relajarnos?".

Aunque eso suponía que ya no iría a una pista de patinaje con sus amigas, Akane accedió sin dudarlo por un segundo, era una oportunidad increíble, pues, como Akari siempre está con sus amigas ya no hacían tantas cosas como antes, había que arreglar eso de alguna forma, y por eso ahora está pasando la tarde con su pequeña hermana.

Al ver cómo su hermana se abanicaba rápidamente con su mano intentando refrescarse con la leve ráfaga de aire que creaba con ésta, akane decidió levantarse del sillón sonriéndole cálidamente

"Voy a conseguir algo de beber, el día está algo caluroso, ¿te gustaría que te trajera algo?"

Con una alegre y resplandeciente sonrisa, Akari asintió con su cabeza lentamente acompañando la expresión con unas palabras.

"A Akari le gustaría algo de jugo por favor".

Incluso cuando Akane se veía tranquila en su exterior, en su interior se sintió muy alegre de ver a su hermana pequeña sonreírle de esa forma, incluso cuando Akari no lo supiera, ese simple gesto comenzaba a hacer que cancelar todos sus planes valieran la pena, pues a pesar que para Akari el sonreír sea algo que hace casi a diario, su hermana mayor siempre encuentra cautivadora esa hermosa sonrisa suya. Se podría decir que esa expresión hizo que se perdiera por unos instantes, pero recuperó sus sentidos lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que Akari viera que algo extraño sucedió en ese momento.

"Muy bien…enseguida te lo traigo Akari".

En medio de su apuro para salir de la habitación, Akane no pudo notar el papel doblado que había caído de su bolsillo, aunque al ver lo rápida que fue akane al salir del lugar Akari no pudo evitar notar el papel que se le había caído, pero justo cuando le iba a decir sobre eso, su hermana mayor ya había salido del lugar.

Akari suspiró algo extrañada por la forma en que salió su hermana, pero intentando ignorar eso, se levantó del sillón para levantar el papel, aunque no tenía intenciones de leerlo, pues Akari confiaba en su hermana y sabe que debe darle su privacidad… pero al caer al suelo, la hoja se había desdoblado levemente e, impulsada por la curiosidad, Akari tomó la hoja y comenzó a leer lo que tenía escrito:

"Espero…algún día ser capaz de ser completamente honesta con ella…incluso cuando ella sabe lo mucho que la quiero y me preocupo por su seguridad, no es consciente de lo mucho que la amo…

No pasa un día en que ella pase desapercibida para mí, pues está dentro de mi memoria y pensamientos cada segundo de mi vida, como si fuera una marca que no pudiera ser removida, y la verdad me gusta mucho que sea así; pero me lastima ver que no podré estar con ella a pesar de lo mucho que la ame…

Si tan solo pudiera decirle lo mucho que ella significa para mi…que su sonrisa es de las cosas más hermosas que he visto en este mundo…esa sonrisa siempre me alegra a diario, sin importar cuántas veces lo haga, podría incluso mirarla fijamente por unas horas sin aburrirme de ella. Adoro su forma en que irradia tanta alegría y luz cuando está en un lugar en específico.

Me gustaría aunque fuera por un segundo, poder probar ese par de labios tan atrayentes que tiene, quiero estar a su lado siempre, apoyarla cuando se sienta triste, hacer que cuando sus días se vean grises pueda aparecer para iluminarle un poco el día como ella lo hace conmigo.

Incluso cuando cualquiera diría que es algo prohibido…después de todo no es a un hombre a quien están dirigidos estos sentimientos…sino a mi pequeña hermana, yo siempre seguiré amándola.

Sin importar que no pase tiempo con ella, o que podamos pasar poco tiempo juntas, yo…definitivamente, siempre amaré a mi hermana menor…Akari-"

Justo cuando Akari leyó su nombre en la hoja, la cerró inmediatamente, sin poder ser capaz de leer una sola línea más por lo sorprendida que la había dejado todo lo que estaba escrito, instintivamente la guardó en su bolsillo, pero ninguna palabra coherente podía formularse en su mente por todo lo que había leído.

Después de medio minuto sin poder articular una palabra, unas palabras salieron de su boca "¿Esto…lo escribió ella?"… "¿Así es…como se siente?"…

Pero no duraron mucho sus pensamientos, pues el sonido de los pasos de su hermana aproximándose la hicieron reaccionar y dirigirse al sillón, intentando pretender que no había visto nada…aunque…

"¿Cómo seré capaz de convivir con ella…si estoy consciente de eso?".

Murmuró la asustada y confundida Akari mientras fingía mirar la tele, aunque dentro de su mente todo estaba confuso, nada parecía tener mucho sentido, era casi como si su hermana ahora fuera una completa extraña para ella.

"Aquí tienes Akari".

La voz de su hermana hizo que Akari saliera de sus pensamientos por unos segundos, aunque en estos momentos nada más actuaba instintivamente, por lo que casi no reaccionaba más que para agarrar el vaso que su hermana le había aproximado y tartamudear unas palabras.

"G…gracias…Akane…"

Akane no tardo en notar algo extraño, pues además del tartamudeo, pudo darse cuenta que Akari se intentó alejar de ella en cuanto se sentó en el sillón para seguir viendo la tele. Temiendo que algo malo hubiera sucedido, Akane no dudó en preguntar.

"¿Sucedió algo Akari?...te noto un poco extraña".

Akane no pudo evitar acercarse un poco a ella al preguntarle, aunque esto sólo causó que Akari intentara alejarse un poco más de ella mientras contestaba.

"N…no es nada, Akari está bien…no te preocupes hermana…"

Para intentar evitar que su hermana se preocupara, Akari intento sonreír, aunque esta sonrisa no parecía ser la misma de siempre, parecía un poco forzada… ¿Y cómo no iba a estarlo?, recientemente se enteró de algo que no debía haberse enterado.

"P-pensándolo bien, creo que a Akari le gustaría salir a caminar por el parque…s-sola…"

Su hermana no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada al notar el cambio en la actitud de su hermana pequeña, por lo que decidió no apresurarla.

"Está bien, yo me quedaré aquí, espero puedas encontrar algo divertido qué hacer"

"Muy bien…entonces, Akari se retira…n-nos vemos luego".

Después de intentar sonreírle una vez más, Akari se apresuró a llegar a la entrada y ponerse sus zapatillas para salir del lugar, pero justo cuando ella hacía eso, su hermana miraba la tele murmurando.

"Bueno, seguramente encontraré algo qué hacer, no es como si algo muy malo hubiera sucedido y deba preocuparme o algo así…"

Sintiéndose más segura por lo que se dijo, Akane revisó su bolsillo normalmente, aunque al darse cuenta que algo faltaba comenzó a notarse un poco más preocupada, como si ese algo fuera bastante importante, pues su preocupación crecía al ver que no había nada en las cercanías.

"L…la hoja…estoy segura que la puse por aquí dentro… ¿Dónde podrá estar?

Después de buscar entre los cojines del sillón por si las dudas, la voz de su hermana menor resonó entre sus oídos.

"¡Nos vemos luego hermana!"

Al escuchar su voz, Akane comenzó a pensar que había una posibilidad que se le hubiera caído al irse rápidamente de la sala y que Akari haya leído todo lo que estaba escrito ahí.

"E…espera… ¡Akari!"

Pero fue demasiado tarde, en cuanto ella gritó su nombre, Akari ya había cerrado la puerta de la casa y se encontraba corriendo, como si estuviera escapando de algo…o alguien.

Varios días pasaron desde ese momento sin que Akane tuviera una oportunidad para hablar con su hermana menor, parecía también como si ella estuviera evitándola, pues salía todos los días a pasar tiempo con sus amigas, era algo normal antes, pero en esos días Akari solía saludarla cuando la veía, ahora se apresura a salir de la casa antes que ella tenga una oportunidad de hablar.

La incertidumbre era lo que tenía más atormentada a Akane durante todos esos días, parecía que ya habían pasado meses desde la última vez que pudo admirar su hermosa sonrisa, o su cautivadora y alegre risa

Pero todo cambió un día en que Akane se encontraba sentada en una silla del comedor comiendo un poco, era de esperarse que la casa estuviera silenciosa, después de todo ella era la única ahí dentro, ya no se veía que tuviera ganas de salir con sus amistades a hacer algo, pues esto la había afectado demasiado, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era poder regresar a ese día y asegurarse que la hoja no se hubiera caído de su bolsillo, o que al menos tuviera el valor suficiente para mirar de frente a su pequeña hermana y poder hablar sobre lo sucedido con ella, pero todo era inútil…

"No importa cuánto lo desee…no servirá de nada".

Murmuró Akane terminando de comer y, habiendo dejado los platos ya lavados se dirigió a la sala, quizás algo en la televisión la dejaría calmarse un poco. Pero su paso se vio interrumpido al sentir un par de brazos rodear su cintura por la espalda.

"¿Huh?..-"

Lo siguiente que iba a decir se vio detenido al escuchar la voz de su hermana menor hablando.

"Lo…lo siento…"

"¿A…Akari, de qué estás hablando?"

"Perdona a Akari por haber escapado durante todo este tiempo…es solo que…"

Akane se volteó para poder mirar a su hermana pequeña a la cara, aunque le diera un poco de pena por lo ocurrido, no podía soportar ver a su hermana menor llorar.

"Lo leíste… ¿cierto?"

Akari se quedó sin palabras por unos momentos, lo que la dejó nada más con la posibilidad de asentir lentamente con su cabeza.

"Akari no debió haberlo hecho…Akane tiene su privacidad y debí haberla respetado"

Su hermana mayor suspiró un poco y rodeó con sus brazos la cabeza de Akari tranquilamente, intentando ocultar lo alegre que se sentía por poder abrazar a su hermana nuevamente.

"No te preocupes Akari…algún día tenías que enterarte…aunque no esperaba que fuera de esa forma, pensé que…ya no querrías hablar conmigo"

Justo en el momento en que dijo eso, Akane no pudo evitar aumentar levemente la fuerza con la que sus brazos rodeaban la cabeza de su hermana menor, como si no quisiera que algo la separara de la persona que más le importa en su vida…y la que más ama.

"Akari…se asustó ese día por lo que estaba escrito en esa hoja…y…y sólo podía pensar en ir a otro lado, incluso cuando tenía que regresar aquí, buscaba la manera de salir rápidamente…sólo…quería aclarar mi mente".

"Entonces…no me odias… ¿Verdad?"

Akari negó con su cabeza al moverla de lado a lado rápidamente.

"No…Akari no te odia…M-me gustaría…poder pasar más tiempo contigo…"

"¿Incluso después de leer lo que escribí Akari?"

"No importa…m-me gustaría también que…mi hermana me hiciera sentir segura entre sus brazos…poder esperar todos los días cuando vaya a la escuela a regresar a la casa…p-para poder estar junto a ti…p…porque…t…también siento algo por…mi hermana mayor"

Akane se mostró sorprendida al escuchar a su hermana menor decir todo eso, se quedó muda por unos segundos deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera un sueño, que todo esto en realidad estuviera pasando, aunque por lo sorprendida y alegre que se sentía al escuchar eso, no podía articular bien las palabras, por lo que sólo alcanzó a decir.

"¿Es…verdad eso Akari?"

Akari asintió lentamente mientras aumentaba la fuerza con la que abrazaba la cadera de su hermana mayor.

"Akari quiere…que su hermana la trate con cariño…que…le demuestre cuánto la…a-ama…"

Terminando de escuchar esto, Akane puso su cara al nivel de su hermana menor, aunque se veía como unas pequeñas lágrimas descendían a través de sus mejillas, probablemente era porque se esforzó de más para decirle todo eso.

"Entonces…eso es lo que hará tu hermana mayor Akari"

Sonriéndole un poco, Akane procedió a limpiar las pocas lágrimas que se estaban deslizando en sus mejillas y, tomándole delicadamente la barbilla, Akane acercó lentamente su rostro al de ella, al principio juntando su frente con la de Akari…y uego, acercar lo suficiente sus labios ligeramente rozando con los suyos, esperando a ver si había alguna reacción, además del sonrojo en las mejillas de ambas.

Después de lo que pareció ser minutos para ellas, Akari acercó un poco sus labios a los de su hermana mayor dejando que se juntaran con los suyos para poder besarla, justo en ese momento, cerró los ojos concentrándose en nada más que la calidez de los labios de Akane, junto con la amplia gama de sensaciones que sentía en su pecho, parecía como si todo el tiempo alrededor de ellas se hubiera congelado, pues sólo estaban concentradas en el frote suave de sus labios.

Pasados unos segundos, Akari alejó un poco sus labios de los de su hermana mayor terminando con el beso, pero una leve columna de saliva se aseguraba de mantener en cierta forma junta a esas dos chicas.

Akane sonrió alegremente, rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos, procedió a abrazar a su hermana menor mientras le daba un beso en la frente, a lo que su hermana respondió con una leve risilla, pero así como apareció su sonrisa, también desapareció, pues un pensamiento llegó a la mente de Akari.

"Pero… ¿No será extraño?"

"¿A qué te refieres akari?"

"A que…ambas somos chicas…y que…eres mi hermana también…"

Ante esto, Akane miró a los ojos a su hermana menor dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza.

"No importa lo que piense la gente…yo siempre te amaré…Akari".

By- Titanthetys


End file.
